


Never let me go

by petitnuage



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M, Fluff, I guess it takes place post game but it ignores trespasser, Marriage Proposal, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-10
Updated: 2019-04-10
Packaged: 2020-01-11 04:00:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18422379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/petitnuage/pseuds/petitnuage
Summary: Its my very first fanfic... I hope you'll like it ! Please do tell me what you liked, what you didnt like so i can get better ! ( + English isnt my first language so forgive me for any mistake ) ( ++ ill probably write another chapter if ppl are interested ! ) ( +++ Not beta read ) ( also the name of my lavellan inquisitor is nemaya and i love her )





	Never let me go

**Author's Note:**

> Its my very first fanfic... I hope you'll like it ! Please do tell me what you liked, what you didnt like so i can get better ! ( + English isnt my first language so forgive me for any mistake ) ( ++ ill probably write another chapter if ppl are interested ! ) ( +++ Not beta read ) ( also the name of my lavellan inquisitor is nemaya and i love her )

Cullen and Nemaya had a routine. They always met up in her room to sleep together. But tonight, Cullen wasnt coming. She wasnt worried yet but she was getting cold and her silky pajamas did nothing to warm her up, despite the fireplace. She was also getting quite tired, as she yawned rather loudly. She didnt care, she didnt have to care. Not in her quarters. She was free from the Inquisition and it felt nice. The book Dorian gave to her was also nice but she was getting so tired, she couldnt focus on the words anymore.

When she woke up, she was in her luxurious bed and muscular arms were wrapped around her. Cullen did end up coming and it made her a bit too happy. She held his hand, thinking he was still soundly asleep but when she felt kisses pressed against her neck, she knew she was wrong. It felt nice but his stubble tickled her and she tried her harder not to giggle. 

" Hi. "

His voice was still low from sleep, and it made her weak. By the way he tightened his hold around her, and the shape of his smile she could felt against her skin, it seemed like he knew it as well. 

" Hey. " She whispered back. It seemed like today would be a lazy day for both of them. Good thing the world wasnt threatened anymore by a god-like darkspawn. 

She closed her eyes again, as Cullen was still pressing warm kisses against her neck and whispering sweet nothings in her ear. It never failed to make her heart flutters each time.  
After a few minutes passed, she decided she had enough, so she turned around to face her love. He truly was breathtaking, she thought as she felt her heartbeat getting faster. Sun-kissed skin, golden eyes still heavy from sleep, blond curly hair falling on his forehead, he truly looked like he wasnt real, like he was out of a fairy tale. And yet, everything they had together was real and she couldnt be happier than right now.  
And the way he looked at her.. it could only mean one thing. "Can I ? " And without thinking, she nodded.  
Then she felt his lips against her. The kiss was full of hunger and passionate while being loving and tender as the same time and she melted in his arms. Then he kissed the tip of her nose, her jaw, the corners of her lips,... He always did that. She didnt mind, it felt good. It made her feel loved. Wanted. Cherished. And she truly was. 

" 'Maya... " He started, almost breathless, almost in a trance. " I love you. " 

Silence.

" Marry me. "


End file.
